


Mage: Chapter 74- Hitting The Checkpoint (Part 3)

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [73]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage: Chapter 74- Hitting The Checkpoint (Part 3)

Part 1-The Story Continues

Adam stood in front of Sabastion listening to his story as Alex stood leaning against the back wall.

“So what you’re saying is that two people did all of this?” Adam asked as he turned to look back through the door at the destroyed hallway.

“It’s not that surprising after all one of them was a Magic-user,” Sebastion replied.

Alex turned his head to look at the ground as his suspicions grew as to just who it was who attacked the checkpoint.

“Anyway,” Sebastion said drawing Alex’s attention back to him. “It’s not like they were on their own for very long.

Part 2-Red Alert

The hallway was suddenly bathed in a flashing red light. A loud siren began to sound out throughout the facility at a near defining level. A voice began to blare through the speakers in Lemian.

“Damn it, we need to get out of here fast,” Tia said with no small amount of urgency in his voice

The sound of footsteps began came from all around getting louder and louder as Liz and Tia planned their next move. A group of guards came running up the stair to flank the pair as another came around the corner meeting them head-on.

“Crap!” Liz yelled.

The two groups raised their guns to point at them.

“Fire!” One of the guard’s leading one of the groups yelled.

Liz knelt down and placed her hands on the floor. The sounds of a storm of bullets from all direction filled the air almost blocking out the sound of the alarms. Two thick walls of dense blue ice formed on either side of Liz and Tia swiftly growing up to meet the roof. The bullets collided with the ice slowly starting to chip away at it. Tia looked out at the guard’s as the ice wall cracked more and more.

“Well looks like you bought us about a minute. Got any other tricks up your sleeves?” Tia asked trying to remain calm. 

Liz's mind raced to come up with a plan. She looked up to the concrete roof above them. She walked over to the wall and pressed her hand against it.

“I hope this works.”

Liz closed her eye and focused on the wall. A loud cracking sound echoed through there small iced off area as large cracks formed in the wall followed by another and another. The cracks slowly made there way up the wall and onto the roof. The cracks began to grow larger and split off into more smaller cracks forming a web of cracks all over the roof. The ceiling suddenly gave way above them crumbling into small chunks that landed all around the pair narrowly missing them. A single bullet pierced the ice wall protecting them shooting just past Tia’s head. Liz placed her hands on the ground causing a large pillar of ice to grow beneath them taking them up to the next level as more bullets pierced their shield. Liz stood back up. The sounds of bullets stopped as the solider’s quickly made their way up to the next level. Liz took a quick deep breath before feeling a hand grabbing hers. She looked up to see Tia reaching out to grab her.

“Come on! We don’t have time to rest!” Tia yelled as he ran off dragging Liz behind him.

Tia let go of Liz's hand as she started to run behind him. The pair darted around the hall as top speed. A door opened further down the hall and a soldier came storming out and looked down the hall making eye contact with the pair as they ran towards him. He fumbled to point his gun at him as they drew closer. Liz lunged forward with her fist cocked back behind her head. She coated her fist in a layer of ice. As she reached the man she sent her fist flying forward towards his head. Her hand collided with the man, the ice shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces as the man was sent flying backward and crashing into the ground. Liz and Tia quickly ducked into the doorway that the man had come out of entering into a staircase leading up and down. Liz went to run down the staircase.

“Hold up, they’ll be expecting us to go for the front door. We need to find another way out.” Tia said as he pointed up the staircase.

Tia ran up the stairs followed shortly behind by Liz. The pair raced up the stairway before coming to the end of it being greeted by another door. Liz busted the door down coming into another long hallway. They ran down the corridor for a few seconds quickly coming to a dead end with a large window looking out over the ocean.

“Crap wrong turn, let’s turn back and try to find a different rou…” Liz’s word where cut shot as she turned around.

Tia turned to around as well to see a large group of guards slowly walking towards them pointing their weapons at them. Liz took up a fighting stance and prepared her self for a fight. Tia reached for his gun. The two groups stood each other off neither one wanting to break the stalemate. The group of guards muttered amongst each other in Lemian.

“Looks like we’re in a bit of trouble here huh,” Tia half-heartedly laughed.

“Yeah… looks like this might be it,” Liz replied.

“At least the rest of the boats should be long gone by now.”

There was a smashing sound from behind Liz and Tia. They both glanced over to see a small silver cylinder laying on the ground in a small pile of broken glace. There was another shattering noise on the other side of them followed by another. Suddenly the three cylinders all sprung to life and began to spin around on the floor letting out a thick cloud of smoke from each end. The room was quickly filled with smoke completely obscuring everyone’s vision. The soldiers began to panic amongst themselves getting more and more irate. 

“What the hell is this?” Asked Liz.

“No clue… just be ready for everything,” Tia replied keeping up his fighting stance.

The pair heard footsteps coming from right next to them cracking the shards of glass lying around the floor. The cloud of smoke was suddenly lit up as the sound of guns being fired filled the air from right beside them. The guard’s all began to let out screams slowly becoming more and more garbled before silencing all together. The sound of guns being fired came to a complete stop with the screams. Liz and Tia looked around growing more panicked as they tried to figure out where the unknown figures where. The sound of the canisters letting out smoke stopped. After a few seconds, the smoke began to dissipate allowing Liz and Tia to see the outline of six figures all around them and a pile of bodies in front of them. As they were able to make out more of the figures out one of them turned to face the pair. He walked towards them holding his gun at his side. Tia and Liz kept up there fighting stance as they eyed off the stranger.

“Back off, I don’t know who the hell you are but we’ve got no beef with you so let's just keep it that way,” Liz threatened.

The man continued to walk towards them, the pair were now able to make out a gas mask on his face. The figure reached up to his face and pulled off the mask. Tia’s stance slowly lowered as he recognized the stance.

“Rila?” Tia said in confusion.

“Yes sir.”

Tia looked around at the other figures in the room and the pile of bodies before looking back to Rila.

“I thought I told you if you heard alarms to get everyone out of here.”

“You did sir, but you also told me I was in charge. The men cant take any more losses, it’s either win here or die trying .”

Tia once again looked at the other men in the room who all nodded in agreement. He looked back to Rila who stood to attention.

“Sir… my punishment for disobeying?”

“Let’s just focus on finishing this for now,” Tia said a slight smile forming across his lips “Ill reprimand you later.”

Rila stood down once again. Liz and Tia walked off down the hallway followed by the rest of the soldiers, ready for the fight of there lives.

Part 3- Departing For Home

Liz and Tia stood on the long dock leading out from the outpost as the other soldier all around them moved the bodies of the outposts guard’s into the building. The boats packed full of people passed over the Lemian border and into open water. One of the boats pulled up next to Liz and Tia on the dock as they both looked out into the dark ocean unfolding out in front of them.

“Looks like you’re finally going home,” Tia said.

“Yeah… looks like it. it’ll be nice to feel safe again. You sure you don’t want to come with us? There’s space on the boats and if you stay here things can only get worse for you.”

Tia looked over his shoulders at the soldiers all going about the clean up beaming with pride at a job well done. Tia turned back to look at Liz a smile stretching across his lips.

“Not a chance. This is the first big victory we’ve had in a long time and there is no way I’m not gonna see this through.”

“Good answer,” Liz replied a similar smile crossing her lip’s. “Just make sure to stay alive until I get back.”

“You can count on it. before you go as welli have something for you.” Tia said as he turned and signalled one of his men to come over. 

The man approached the pair holding a large duffle bag. As he walked he unzipped the bag and reached into it pulling out a large stack of documents. He handed them to Tia before saluting and returning to his business. Tia turned to once again face Liz before handing the documents over to her.

“What are these?”

“We stole them from a military facility in a raid, they talk about Lemia’s plans as well as providing information on all the military’s weapons including those robots. I figure this might be helpful for your military.”

“Thanks… im sure they can find some use for it.”  
There was a silence between the pair for a moment. Tia placed his hand out in front of him. Liz did the same, grabbing Tia’s hand and shaking it firmly. She turned around and stepped on the boat. The engine kicked into life and the boat began to move away from the dock. Tia looked on at the boat as it took off into the darkness locking eyes with Liz one last time before she disappeared entirely.

Part 4- Leaving Lemia Behind

Alex and Adam listened as Sabastion finished up his story standing in silence as they thought about it for a moment.

“That sounds pretty intense… I had no idea there was a Lemia resistance,” Adam said.

“The government likes to present like they are supported 100% but there’s a lot of people who would be ready to take up arms at any moment,” Sabastion replied.

“Good to know I guess but it doesn’t change anything, we still need to get out of here and get back home,” Alex said finally moving from his position in the corner.

“He has a point. We have to get back home so that we can warn people about what happened here.”

“Hmm… there are some old boats held in the garage we use for fishing on our off time. They're not really what I would call… seaworthy though.”

“It’s the best we got, come on… I wanna get home,” Alex said as he turned around and walked back out into the hall.

Adam and Sabastion looked at each other before following in Alex’s wake.   
____________________  
TO BE CONTINUED  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks you for reading Chapter 74 of Mage. If you like what you see please consider dropping a Kudos and maybe checking out the rest of my work. Also for any updates or if you just wanna see my cosplay adventure please consider follwing my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/50funny and until next time have a good one.


End file.
